Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${9t-3t+4}$
Combine the ${t}$ terms: 9 t − 3 t + 4 = = ( 9 − 3 ) t + 4 6 t + 4 { \begin{eqnarray} 9{t} - 3{t} + 4 &=& (9 - 3){t} + 4\\ &=& 6{t} + 4 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $6t + 4$.